Izuku power ideas
by rjkeith
Summary: Just some possible powers that Izuku could have that I haven't seen on the site. I want people to help people come up with powers/abilities that Izuku hasn't had yet. Or that I haven't notice authors use quite yet. Hopefully this will get the creative blood flowing. First time doing something like this so I hope it helps people out.
1. Chapter 1

Well I have been enjoying the My Hero fanfiction section for a couple of months now. I pretty much favorited most of the big fanfics on that page at this point. Though I notice that some possible abilities and powers haven't been used for our boy Deku quite yet so I'm putting out a list for possible power ideas for writers to use. I hope that some good writers end up picking up these powers and using them in a possible fanfic

Adaptive Muscle Memory: The user can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over.

User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship; however, if they wanted to use certain weapons, they would have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it (such as how to fire a rifle, as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts)

This abilitiy is simple but has so much potential when it comes to someone like Izuku. Izuku could still end up with One for All and wouldn't end up overpowered. So anyone want to take a shot at it?

Psychometry: The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling.

Another one that has vast possiblities if you use it correctly. Izuku could gain some skills if he ends up collecting old weapons/objects, learn a person's history and who knows what else. Also falls under another power that could go with One for All

Plant Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.

They can use their power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, use plant chemicals to heal people/objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects.

Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user's will. They can grow vines to entangle enemies climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments.

I'm actually surprised that no one has done this one yet. Hero name can refur to a certain tree in Legend of Zelda and he has green hair and green eyes. The possible ideas he can come up with, with this quirk are vast. This one would be one of the ones that nobody would complain that Deku didn't get All for One or that All for One works differently when Izuku uses it.

Empathy:The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.

Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. The user may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect.

Izuku is a empathic type person in the anime/magna why not take that to the next level. It's not a very offensive abilitiy...normally anyway and I would be interested to see what writers would do with it.

Were-Cat: User with this ability is a werecat (including were-jaguar) with the ability to transform into a feline or an anthropomorphic creature, gaining features of a feline such as domestic cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely mythical felines. Unlike werewolves, they aren't particularly connected to moon or have any weaknesses for silver or their other traditional weaknesses.

Truth be told I got this one from the Gold Digger comic sereis and thought it would be cool. Especially if you use the bit that Izuku would have a full animal form along with his hybrid form. I've seen a few good Izuku with a dragon type quirk let's add a bit more to the beast list with some kind of were cat.

Paper Manipulation:The user can create, shape and manipulate paper and/or paper-like substances, such as papyrus and parchment

Another simple power that has a lot of possiblities. Got this one from R.O.D: Read or Dream anime. Who know what Izuke can come up with and there's the fact that well Paper is readly avaliable.

Absolute Cuteness:The user possesses a level of cuteness which exceeds all others, possibly being/becoming the cutest thing. The user can use their overwhelming cuteness to control and affect others. This power can be used two ways:

The user can possess sincere adorability, an innocence whose cuteness is pure and benevolent, a user like this could possess this ability without even realizing it. Or the user could be malevolent, using their overwhelming, hypnotic cuteness as a weapon to manipulate people.

Ok I can honestly say that this one is here for the possible laughs more than anything else :D but is someone can turn this into something great then you got a mind on you.

Silence Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate silence, absence of noise/sound.

Pretty much a Izuku able to make a quiete zone around himself that could be used for all types of sneak attacks or stealthy movement. Heck if you want to pair him up with a certain invisible girl they would be the perfect stealth team.

Sound Absorption:The user can absorb sound waves, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently.

Truth be told again this one was inspired by Dazzler from the X-Men. Once again if you want a certain pairing aka Earphone Jack. Then this one would help with that.

Earth Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc.

All I can say about this one is I'm a Avatar fan and love Tohp style of Earthbending. Quite the powerful quirk.

Insect Physiology:User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into an insect, including cockroaches, beetles, earwigs, flies, mayflies, termites, mantises, sticks, etc.

This one pretty much had me thinking about the comics aka Ant Man and the Wasp. Shrink to insect size and possibly have the abilities of a certain insect. Heck you could get really creative with this one.

Well that's all for now though I have a feeling that I will end up making another list of possible powers that our boy Deku could end up having. Hopefully this helps out writers and help make more interesting stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Welp I'm back and with another list of possible powers though this one is slightly different considering that most are powers that I made up for a few hero rps that I joined so prepare to see some interesting ones.

Shadow Moon: user can turn into a shadow, in this form user appears like a shadow completely flat against whatever surface they are near. While like the user can climb the shadow of things and travel through/in shadows. User can also form a shadow bow which fires a dark arrow. The arrow will hit with the same amount of force as a regular arrow except the user can decided if it's a blunt arrow head or a tip arrow head. Depending on the phase of the moon user can heal serious injuries, poision, and possibly dieases..User will also be able to create a Luner Shield

Pretty much all depends on the moon and shadows. Could be interesting to use considering the whole climbing on shadows or traveling in somone elses shadow for a surprise attack. Though I will admit that this power has similiar abilities to the powers in The Dark Below which is a really good read.

All Sight: (Eyes turn Blue)Energy Perception: Able to perceive the energy (be it electromagnetic spectrum (aka X-ray, inferred, gamma ray vision ect.) or auras)

Visual Linking: The user is capable of sharing their vision or eyesight to other, but the shared vision doesn't enhance (in other words she allows someone to see through her eyes)

(Eyes turn Red) Blood Flow Vision: Can see the major and minor veins of living things (only on living things)

Telescopic vision: Can look 6.2 miles away

Microscopic vision: The user is able to see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity (requires focus)

360 Degree Vision: Can see in all directions at once (passive)

Illusion Vision: The ability to see through illusions. (passive)

Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. (passive)

Blindness immunity: Pretty much immune to things that causes one to be blinded. (passive)

As you can see this would be pretty much the ultimate in eye sight based power. Heck you can easily just take one of these powers and use it by itsels. Izuku can easily find out multiple ways to use eyes like this. There is also the fact that there hasn't been too many fics that focused on Izuku getting eye based powers. That and with All for One he would seem just a bit more like a weaker version of Superman XD. This one is the weaker vision of powers I have created so be prepared for some of the bigger ones.

Angel's Grace:

Calming aura he can generate an aura of peace and serenity that can amplify/induce peace on beings inside their aura. The aura extends to about five feet around the user.

Healing Aura user can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. Though the more serious the thing needing mending is the more tiring it is for the user

Life force detection can sense the presence of life-force and possibly gain detailed understanding about the life-force they are sensing, including the amount/size of life-force they are sensing and whether it is hidden.

Aura Reading: can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. They may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances.

Wing Manifestation: Gavreel has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight

Pretty much as the name subjest this would pretty much be Izuku with angel powers/abilities. I think I saw one fanfic that had Izuku with angel wings but that one didn't keep my attention. That and this one is a bit more angelic than the one I saw in passing. Add All for One and you pretty much add all the strenght that is usually related to any angel we see in the comics.

Cosplayer's Dream: Cosplayer's Dreams is a quirk any cosplay or otaku would kill for! With this quirk the user is able to make any "toy" or "item" real! It will have all the same abilities and weakness that it has from it's show of origin. Of course toy also include creature figures and they actual become real and grow to the size they would be in whatever "world" they came from. Last but definitely not least is when the user goes full cosplay and dress up as a character from a series. They gain any abilities/powers/skills they would have from their show/magna/movie/ect of origin.

Despite being a powerful quirk, the quirk does have a few drawbacks. Items and objects tend to turn back to normal if out of Hanna's reach for five minutes. User can only bring six things to life at a time and if they are really powerful say something like a legendary pokemon the amount is pretty much halved. Said creatures can only be alive for three hours which the time is also halved if they are really powerful. Even though they will listen to the user they do have their own personalities and ideas so may end up doing things their own way. As for full cosplay well they have to actually make the outfit and be able to put it on. In other words not something they would be able to do quickly or on the spot since they wouldn't always be near their cosplays

Well this one right here has the be one of the most OP powers that I have created. So yeah Izuku would need to be more than just a All Might Otaku to use this power to it's fullest. The one will be under the stories that it wouldn't be bad if Izuku didn't get all for one. Though if someone does want to use All for One and decided how it would affect this quirk well I would love to find out what they would do with it.

Power for All: has the ability to create and bestow powers onto people who don't have powers and onto himself. Though what powers the person gets is totally random. It could be just one ability or multiple ones user never knows. The powers the user gives tend to last for two hours. For those who already have power the user enhance the powers and abilities of those who already have powers. Increasing them to twice there normal abilities for two hours.

Yeaaah abut there only being three yeaah fib a bit about that. For those who can't really decided on what type of power to give Izuku. Though considering this power I don't see Izuku gettng One for All. Though considering this power All for One would have eyes on Izuku when he discovers he has this type of abilitiy. Heck wouldn't be surprise if more than a few people would think that keeping his abilities underwraps would be the safest way to go. Especially considering what it can do.

Deminsional Storage: The power to store anything in a fold of dimension/space and re-materialize at will. The user can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease.

Welp back to the more normal powers out there. This one right here pretty much would really on Izuku having items at the ready for whatever hero work that he might end up walking into. Might want to go with a more genus Izuku/inventor Izuku since he could grap whatever he might need from his D-area.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is chapter three of posssible powers for our little deku. I actually suprised that I got some reviews and would like to shout out to dragonnightmare for some of his own ideas which so happens to match some of my ideas for this particular chapter. Will also shout out RibaXD for his Son of Thor idea though truth be told I'm try to make things more in universe stories than anything else. Also in this chapter I won't be subjesting what can or cannot be down with One for All. Any author worth his salt will know what they would want to do with it and the power they might find interesting. Now this chapter comes in stages this time around, the first three powers on the list are mind based and can come off as a mutation of Izuku's mom's mind based power. Stage two has more to do with phsycal abilities or the need to actually touch someone/something to activate the power. Stage three has manipulation type powers, and stage four deals more with physical mutations based on mythical creatures. Welp let's get this thing on the road.

**Mind Word: **User can see the thoughts of others in the form of words, thus allowing them to literally read what their thinking. The mind words can change to show what the person is thinking at any time, this can prevent some thoughts from being read or even show brief passing thoughts as mind words.

This abilitiy right here could be a very interesting form of being a telepath. Though with this power Izuku will always know what people are really thinking. Making it that he will know if someone is trying to hide their feelings or what they are saying isn't what they actually mean. With the right author this could turn out a story with Izuku being even more aware of people feelings.

**Illusion Manipulation: **User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived.

Oh boy this one right here would be a fun one for authors. It pretty much already has a possible built in power scale since you could start of with Izuku only being able to affect one of the senses and he's eventually able to hit all of them. Said author can also choose how many people he can affect with these Illusions. This power would put Izuku's mind to great use and possibly help push himself or other to plus ultra if used in the right sort of way.

**Vertigo Inducement: **User can induce vertigo on the target, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea, possibly even unconsciousness.

Hehe we don't have one but two powers that affect a persons mind. Trust me you do not want to be on the recieving end of this power. Anyone that ever had a dizzy spell or sudden vertigo can tell you that they weren't in any abilitiy to put up any kind of fight in this state.

**Stage Two**

**Enhanced Dexterity**:The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem.

User can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions.

These one is the first in the more phsyical abilties. I really don't have much to add to what is already said above. Beside the fact that this type of Izuku would be phsyically fit to use his abilities at his fullest. More than likely he would take some form of martial arts or practice parkour.

**Combo Empowerment**: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. with each successive hit they land on an opponent, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the combo or even slow or stop aging.

These power right here has a lot of promise. Depending on what you want the combo to empower, what counts towards the combo, and how much time can pass before the combo is consider mute and Izuku has to start it over. Yeah this one pretty much sets it up for Izuku having to know some type of fighting style that would allow for him to pull off multiple hits on a target. Heck if the combos make him stronger he would also factor in that each hit will send his opponent futher away from him or might kill the person if he's not too careful.

**Speed Theft**: The user can steal the motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed and potentially stop them. This ability also allows the user to enhance their own movements by compounding the stolen kinetic energy with their own.

Welp I can always tell a Need for Speed joke here but I won't. This power is very versatile, you can use the speed you still for yourself, put it into another person, or put it into a object you throw. Of course there's the question how much momentum you can steal from a object before you can't steal anymore and how long can you hold the stolen speed? If Izuku can store it for a amount of time he could literally charge up by stealing a small bit of momentum from a car/train/ect he's riding in.

**Stage Three**

**Weather Manipulation**: User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas.

This one shoudn't really have any explanation for it. Anyone that knows Storm from the X-Men knows how powerful and versatile this power right here is. If it's even slightly connected to Izuku's emotions then he would have to be more intune with his emotions so he won't suddenly cause a thunderstorm when he gets mad. This is all on the author right here on how much control he has over the weather.

**Plastic Manipulation**: User can move, shape and manipulate plastic, material of a wide range of synthetic or semi-synthetic organic solids that are moldable. Plastics are typically organic polymers of high molecular mass, but they often contain other substances. They are usually synthetic, most commonly derived from petrochemicals, but many are partially natural.

Oh boy is this one a fun one along with being very powerful. Cause in this day and age plastic is pretty much everywhere. There isn't a city in the world that doesn't have some type of plastic hanging around. Aka if you wanted something pretty much as powerful as Magneto's power than this one can probably match it.

**Technology Manipulation**: User can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology." Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data.

User can control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at distance. A variation of Electricity Manipulation, they control specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage and may be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts.

Welp here's another one that's pretty much everywhere. Technology is in everything even more so in the My Hero world. Mei would be a really good pairing for this version of Izuku. That and if he ever needed to find out what might have happen at a certain place this power would make it pretty easy unless he happens to be in the middle of a forest.

**Stage Four**

Naga Physiology: User with this ability either is or can transform into an Naga (female: nagi or nagini), snake-like spirit in Hinduism and Buddhism able to shift between and combine features of human and snake in various ways. They are nature spirits (some are worshiped as deities) associated with and protectors of waters, rivers, lakes, seas and wells. They bring rain, and thus fertility and prosperity, and are guardians of treasure, but are also able to cause natural disasters such as floods and drought.

Naga tend to be curious and are malevolent to humans only when they have been mistreated. Because they dwell in lakes and rivers both above and below ground as well as caves, they are susceptible to mankind's disrespectful actions in relation to the environment.

In modern setting most naga lack the ability to change their shape freely and are locked into single form that ranges from humanoid head connected to snake-body to more common human torso, snake for legs combination.

Welp we're at the phsyical mutations now and first up is a Naga. This one is actually one of my favorite fantasy creatures mostly because of magna. Izuku would be pretty strong considering he could crush someone if he wrapped himself around them. If you decided add how snakes sense their pray then he also would be a good tracker. Considering Tsu had a friend with a snake's head in the anime I'm pretty sure she would be reminded of her friend after seeing this Izuku

**Kitsune Physiology**: User with this ability either is or can transform into an kitsune (Japanese: fox), a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. They are often tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives.

Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Their powers include illusions, shapeshifting (particularly to human form), possession and especially ability to use fox-fire.

Oh boy we come to another one of my favorite fantasy creatures the kisune. Besides it being a common humaniod found in anime it's native to Japan and I'm surprised I haven't seen more fics with Izuku's quirk being this. The possiblities for this one are large and set's up for a trickster style figher Izuku. That and it will fit (very slightly I know) with his dad having a fire based quirk. Hey who's to say that he's father genetic was the set up for Izuku's final form.

**Arachne Physiology**: The user either is or can become an arachne, a centaur-esque creature that has the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider, although their upper-body may have spider-like features such as multiple eyes. Most of the time they are seen as females since female spiders are bigger and more dangerous than males.

The arachne are derived from Arachne, a mortal woman and weaver in Greek mythology who challenged Athena, and was transformed into a spider as a consequence.

Welp the last but not least the Arachne, every D&D fan knows about these spider creatures and I think it would be a interesting change up from the normal spider Deku. Don't get me wrong I love the Spider-Man type Deku but this one would be a whole lot more interesting. Who knows what writers would make out of Deku having this type of mutant quirk.

Welp that's it for this chapter, I hope these list are helping people out who want to write a interesting power Izuku story. I've been trying my best not to trip over anyone else who might be in class 1-A , 1-B, or any other characters powers. Don't know how long I can keep the ideas coming but like I said I'm hoping these powers spark more great ideas.

Oh before I go here are actually the powers Dragonnightmare came up with so here's his small list of powers. If you find them interesting and find a power you might want to use in a fanfic then you know who to thank.

1\. Sees 3-5 seconds into the future at all time can only see allows for the ability to dodge 90% of attacks only attacks with hood aoe or moves so fast he can't dodge regardless of wether he sees it coming side effect while active user sees present and past has to deal with info influx

1\. More mythic creature izuku ones instead of just cool ones like dragons n vampires there are thousands of cool ones out there example a febrile one mix between gigantification and turning into a full wolf from foot to head from 6ft or bigger but not kaijuu big though so stop at the point if he was next to mount lady he would look like normal dog

3\. How about a support corse style one can still work for hero corse though the ability to add attributes to inamate objects or raise there own attributes like making steel still strong but make it elastic like rubber make an ordinary magnifying glass have the ability to too a persons insides perfectly to help doctors basically like a kinda enchantment quirk on Kenisha or the ability to manipulate momentum and force behind an object bullets that hit him fall like they never were even shot flicks a pebble and adds the bullets force to it basically the perfect counter takes a hit and add the force to your next attack


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to another chapter my dear readers. This one isn't as well constructive when it comes to what place the qurik would be as the last chapter. Though I will say that the majority of what could be consider mutant type quirks are near the bottom. Welp let's get this chapter started and hopefully inspire some people to write a great story.

**Air Manipulation**: The user can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes.

Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge.

Once again if you know Avartar the Last Airbender you know why this came up. Though another reason this came up is the versitility this power has. You got offensive moves, defensive moves, and mobility all in this one quirk if you use it the right way. Great for fighting and rescue operations. With a creative mind you can go a long way with this qurik and have a very unique way to do CPR

**Gravitational Downforce**: The user can drastically increase the gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing damage to the targeted area/targets, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, crushing the targets.

Hey we have a character that can take away gravity why not have one that can increase gravity on a object or person. This Deku could easily be paired up with Ochako and end up being a team called Gravational Force. Heck I would also probably have him with the finger pads that she has so they can match even more XD

**Prey Instinct**: The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses, what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user, as well as how to hide without giving away one's presence, and how to preserve energy when running.

Heh this one righht here would be a interesting power. Pretty much it's all based on evasion and how to avoid getting hit. With the add in bonus on know how much trouble you are in facing a certain opponent. This power would be good for sneaking into places and possibly sneak attacks.

**Quality Enhancement**: The user can increase the quality of target, whether organic or inorganic, including themselves. Some examples include; increasing the sharpness and/or the durability of a sword, giving living beings a enhanced and/or peak condition, etc.

Welp haven't seen any enhancing type quirks and this one would be a perfect one. Enhancing yourself or items that Deku would use. Enhance your partner would also lead to some interesting scenes sense this would make Deku perfect for support when someone might need a bit more power to their next attack. Only thing this would need is a time limit

**Thermal Manipulation: **User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit."

Oh now we are at one of the big guns and I know it might seem like stepping into our Icy Hot's domain and it is to a point. Except Deku isn't really using ice or fire he's using temperature. He can turn up the heat to the point that someone might pass out from heat stroak or cool it down to the point that they pass out from the cold. Hot enough to cause things to melt or cold enough for things to freeze solid. Now the things people would need to figure out is if he can direct this or is this like some type of area around his body that goes out to a certain point either way this Deku will be quite powerful if used the right way.

**Force-Field Manipulation**: User can create, shape, and manipulate force-fields, a field of energy without mass that acts as a matter/wall, so that objects affected by the particular force relating to the field are unable to pass through the field and reach the other side.

Force fields pretty much think Fantastic Four, Incredibles, or any other sci-fi/magic show out there. Pretty much a very solid defense and possible more since you can change the shape of the force field. A pretty poweful ability used correctly and could make for a good story for the right writer.

**Body Shedding**: The user is capable of shedding their body or skin and emerging with a new body, even after dismemberment.

Yep a self healing quirk that would be pretty high teir. Strangely enough it would pretty much prevent Deku from truely every being hurt to the point he can't be a hero. If he gets too hurt he just have to find a place to shed his skin and boom good as new. Up to the writer if his new skin might be sensative for a time or not.

**Fairy Soul**: The user has a soul of a fairy, but they themselves are not true fairies. They have similar powers and abilities, can generates wings and perform any form of magic. Like a fairy, the user can embody a nature concept like a season or element and have a heavy amount of magic power stored in their body. The powers can vary from types of fairies.

Do I really have to say anything for this power? This pretty much give anyone a excuse to make a Deku with fairy type powers. What type of magic if any he will be able to perform would be up to the writer along with what type of fairy wings Izuku would have.

**Cell Manipulation: **The user can shape and manipulate the cells of any sort of organism, including the functions of the cells in the organism. They can help to circulate oxygen in the body, make cells heal any sort of wounds, or fight off disease. They can even rejuvenate their cells, thus preventing them from growing old and reaching the hayflick limit.

Pretty much a ultimate healer type quirk right her. Deku is the one true medic of the hero world. Able to help people heal more quickly buy controling the cells in their bodies. This Deku would be in the category of "I'm glad he didn't become a villain" cause there's all sorts of havok he could cause if he was a villian

**Clarity Manipulation**: User can manipulate the opacity, transparency and translucency of an object, making objects that are opaque transparent like glass, or vice versa. They can make objects transparent on one side while the other side remains opaque. When an object is transparent or clear, the user can manipulate the object so it gets "clouded", "fogged" or blurred so that the object is semi-transparent (translucent) or opaque

Yeah I know another one that could step on the toes of a student in class 1-A. Though I think this could also make for a possible pairing with said invisible girl since visible with his quirk. Also since he could use it to make one way mirrors or make normal visible objects invisible you got a interesting quirk to use.

**Phoenix Physiology**: The user with this ability either is or can transform into a phoenix, a mythical, sacred fire-bird that symbolizes rebirth, immortality, and renewal in the mythologies of the Arabian, Persian, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, Turkish, Indian and Phoenician/Canaanite people.

Phoenixes are described as birds with colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet (or, according to some legends, purple, blue, and green) with a 500 to 1,000, or even 1,461-year life-cycle. Near the end of its life, a phoenix builds itself a nest of twigs or whole trees that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again.

Ah the phoenix well this one is pretty much self explain. Phoenix Izuku, you could also have different forms. One being human, then a harpie type form and finally full Phoenix. Having the healing tears and other abilities would make for a very useful qurik.

**Merfolk Physiology**: User with this ability either is or can transform into a merfolk (male or female), a being with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body (in taur-style) of a sea animal/creature (mainly either that of a fish or cetacean). Some are able to transform completely into humanoid form to move on land and some can split their tail into legs. Others have to find other ways to move while on land.

Merfolk are sometimes depicted as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent, bestowing boons, teaching or even falling in love with humans.

I could make a under the see joke but I won't. Pretty much merman Deku with the gills tail and all. Though considering that their are different type of Merfolk you got a lot to choose from and yes again might be getting into Tsu's territory but it's getting more difficult to finding one that don't step on someone elses

**Unicorn Physiology**: User with this ability either is or can transform into a Unicorn, which is usually described as a white horse-like animal with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead, and sometimes a goat's beard and cloven hooves, a horse's head, a deer's body, and a lion's tail. They are extremely wild woodland creatures, symbols of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. In the encyclopedias, its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sicknesses.

Note that none of these descriptions mention anything about gentleness or goodness; unicorns were always considered wild and dangerous.

Welp this is the last one being another mythical creature. Can possibly be another healing type quirk and if the person wants to can make Izuku into a type of centaur. Of course this one would come with speed and possibly make it very hard for any male opponent to catch him. It depends on what you want to use from the unicorn myths.

So ends another chapter and I'm surprised at the fact that I'm getting any reviews at all. This is mostly for the writiers out there that want to write a fic with Izuku having a quirk but I'm still glad I'm getting reviews. Hopefully I will see more stories with vaired powers come out because of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter five it's a bit of a mix with different types of powers though I think this one might be one of the ones that's all over the place hope this helps out the writers who want to use a interesting power

**Telepathy**: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories; Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind.

Another one that could easily be a mutation of his mother's quirk. Considering how many telepaths are in television, comics, books, video games, magna, and anime you should pretty much have a idea on what you want this version of Izuku to do.

**Jinx**: User is a living bad luck charm, causing other people to have accidents, misfortune or other bad luck.

Now this one can be interesting depending on how you want to use it. If Izuku can direct his bad luck like Jinx from Teen Titans then you will have a Izuku that pretty much makes his enemies have all the bad luck in the world. Though if it's like Crow from RWBY then you can easily turn this into a type of tragic Izuku who tries to stay away from everyone and doesn't know how he could be any type of hero with this quirk.

**Luck**: The user is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" randomly and unexpectedly happens to them despite any predestined fate or logical reason. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does, their power will sort it out no matter how impossible the situation is or how high the odds are against them, allowing the user to always be in complete context in whatever situation they are, be free to do as they please without consequences, and be untouched and ineffective to the laws of causality.

All aspects of users life improve drastically: work, social, romantic, personal, financial, school and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether.

Limitations: May apply to the laws of "Positive and Negative Outcomes", meaning it may benefit the user but could backfire on others/themselves.

Continuously pressing the user's luck may tax this ability to the point of failure.

May only activate in certain events, such as gambling.

Most users have literally no control over this power, so what happens is just random.

Jinx may be able to lessen or remove luck.

Luck Erasure can completely remove the user's luck.

May lead to developing various emotional problems or mental issues.

Yep decided to add the limits to this one. Anyone who's seen Deadpool will know how awsome luck could be as a power. That and how broken it could be which is why I add the limit aspect for those who might want to use the power but don't know who to balance it just the right way.

**Drawing Creation**: The user can create objects and beings by drawing them. The user can also create a new world by drawing it and draw tools such as drawing a sword and armor for their usage and get around quickly by drawing doors and portals. The user can even draw into existence creatures or any other objects.

This one right he has a lot of applications and considering Izuku's mind this power would go far. He would also get along well with Momo if since they both would have creation type quirks.

**Mental Manipulation**: The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc.

Yeah right here is another powerful power that could be a mutation of his mom's quirk. Pretty much similar to Telepathy just without being able to speak in a person's mind or read a persion thoughts

**Ambition Manipulation**: The users of this power can manipulate energy formed from their ambitious strength and willpower to be enable them to achieve feats such as reading others' movements, to bypassing any defenses an ability may provide via contact or even knocking a person unconscious.

This one is one of the more interesting powers that I ran across. Considering Izuku's goal is to be a hero and he keeps on pushing no matter how hurt he gets, this power would be a good representation of his ambition to be a hero.

**Collective Intelligence**: The user's intelligence increases when in proximity to others, usually of the same species. The more individuals in a group, the smarter the user gets.

Yep another mind type quirk though this time it's just making him smarter. Boy if you want your Izuku to be some type of genius inventor type then this quirk would push the already smart Izuku to the levels of a super genius.

**Communing**: The user is capable of bringing spirits back into solid space who still have unfinished business to take care of with the living. The communer has little to no control which spirits he brings back and doesn't know what unfinished business may be.

Ah yes talking to the dead aka I see dead people. Could be consider another mutation of his mother's quirk but even I will say that is a streach. Though it would make for some interesting stories. Ones that can get more than a bit dark of you want them to go that way.

**Instant Learning**:The user can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways:

Passively: when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of "information" that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong.

Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting.

Anthor learning type quirk with a lot of possiblities. You want him to know martial arts well he will know them inside and out. Weapons fighting easy, detective work well just give him the information and he will know it. Pretty much Nezu would love this type of Izuku and might take the boy under his wing... Now that could be a interesting story if anyone goes with that.

**Summoning**: The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner.

High level users may not be bound by restrictions such as a contract, and can summon anything they want, including powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few.

The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner.

I always planned on puttting this power in the list just slipped my mind until now. This has variety in it considering you can choose what Izuku can summon. Can he summon special weapons, fairies, angels, demons, aliens? That's up to the author and the author alone along with how the beings summon would react to being summoned.

**Electrical Enhanced Condition**: The user can enhance their physical and mental attributes using electricity to stimulate the nerves. They are able to jump extraordinary distances due to the increase in strength or react faster due to the mental amplification.

All around abilitiy increase via electricity. Doesn't step on our favorite electric student but said students attacks wouldn't hurt Izuku it'll just power him up. Can be interesting having Izuku carry a taser to power his quirk up. That and it will give you something to do with that green lightning that always appear.

**Size Reduction: **The user can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller. Some users may allow a target to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while they are at a reduced size.

Levels: Basic Level: User can shrink target down to half of their normal size.

Advanced Level: User can shrink target down to quarter of their normal size.

Expert Level: User can shrink target down to tenth of their normal size.

Master Level: User can shrink target down to percentage of their normal size.

Ultimate Level: User can shrink target down to atomic size.

Absolute Level: User can shrink target below size of subatomic particles.

Welp if you've seen Ant Man or The Atom then you know this power can be very useful for sneaking around or used for capturing a person. It's a very powerful power and got a lot of possible uses

**Clay Mimicry**: User is made up of or can transform their body completely into clay. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of clay, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

Users abilities depend on the level of moisture they contain: semi-solid clay can simply absorb most attacks and even enemies or items, it is malleable and nearly impossible to actually hurt; dry clay is nearly stone-like in hardness but fragile.

Last one for the day and it's a mutant type quirk. Anyone that knows about Batman's rouge galley will know that Clayface is one of those villains that you just don't mess with. This Izuku would be pretty powerful and versatile. Being able to go hard or soft and has shape shifting abilities because he's made of clay.

Welp that's all for this one I will say that it will probably be a while before the next one of these comes out. Got to make sure I don't repeat myself too much when it comes to powers so stay tuned.


End file.
